


Yellow Car

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Nico is really horny for her girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: It’s scientific name was the Baader Meinhof  phenomenon or a frequency illusion, a cognitive bias where something that has recently come to one's attention suddenly seems to appear with improbable frequency shortly afterward. But popularly it was known as the Yellow Car phenomenon and basically it meant that if a yellow car caught your eye suddenly you noticed yellow cars everywhere
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Yellow Car

It’s scientific name was the Baader Meinhof phenomenon or a frequency illusion, a cognitive bias where something that has recently come to one's attention suddenly seems to appear with improbable frequency shortly afterward. But popularly it was known as the Yellow Car phenomenon and basically it meant that if a yellow car caught your eye suddenly you noticed yellow cars everywhere

Karolina Dean was Nico Minoru’s yellow car, more specifically Karolina Dean’s devastating sexiness. Nico was always aware of how beautiful Karolina was I mean it’s kind of hard to miss it. She was like a real life Disney princess but there was a difference between knowing this and really noticing it. It took her a while to get there. The first time she felt something was when they were preparing for the gala evening. She didn’t know what it was at the time, just this strange but very pleasant feeling. With all the craziness she didn’t really have much time to think about until Karolina kissed her. That was like a Yellow Train running her over. Suddenly it was like the whole world came into focus, like it finally made sense.

And from then on it was a constant; she couldn’t help but notice Karolina all the time. It was honestly the best and the worst thing to ever happen to her. When they rescued her Nico nearly had a heart attack when she saw Karolina’s bare back. Who the hell got turned on by someone’s back!? Nico apparently and it got even worse when Karolina turned around and smiled at her. It was not Karolina’s normal friendly but guarded smile. No it was the most smile of someone who wanted her. Nico had been at the end of this smile from a lot of guys and she always found it extremely annoying. Alex had been one of the few people who was the exception and even that took a while but Karolina’s smile? It took Nico’s breath away and made her feel like she was on fire

In the following weeks it got worse. So much worse. Nico could not be in the same room as Karolina without noticing just how gorgeous she was. Her gorgeous eyes which looked at her like she was the most special person in the world, her cute little nose, her lips, her legs, her shoulders…..every single part of her was just….breath taking.

Nico actually had a hard time sleeping the first few weeks because being in the same bed as Karolina sent her entire body into overdrive. And the nights when they made love……well she couldn’t even begin to describe that feeling

And it would have been one thing if it was simple lust. Nico was a teenager so she was used to being horny and could deal with it. Hell she was perfectly content and in control when she was with Alex. She could make out with him when she was feeling turned on and then just treat him like any other friend afterwards. But Karolina? It was not just lust, Nico was pretty sure that she in love with Karolina and that she was falling harder every single day which make the whole thing so much more intense

The situation was already bad enough but what made it even worse was the fact that Karolina quickly figured it out, which was no surprise really considering that Karolina’s emotional intelligence, was off the charts and she could always read people. What Nico didn’t expect was Karolina’s delight at this discovery and her decision to constantly torture Nico. Every day she would think of something new. First it was the most basic stuff like showing off her cleavage a tiny bit more, wearing shorts that showed off her incredible legs but when she understood just what kind of effect she had on Nico…..well that’s when she started experimenting. Every day it would be something new. She would wear her hair in a ponytail, she would wear a tanktop, she would tuck her hair in that special way….every day it was a new torture. She didn’t even know that clavicles could be sexy…just what the fuck.

She tried to get back at Karolina but it didn’t work. Or more precisely it worked too well. Every time she tried to do the temptation thing Karolina immediately folded and they usually ended up in the nearest bedroom, couch or closet. Karolina won by losing every time.

Nico strongly suspected that this game was going to blow up in their faces sooner or later and she was right. It happened in the worst possible time and in the worst possible location.

They had lunch with their mothers in a five start French restaurant. The situation was tense to put it mildly. Although they were willing to be civil neither girl had forgotten that their mothers were murders and were far from ready to reunite or let it go. Their parents already knew where the hostel was and Nico needed Tinas’s tutoring so their choice was either to pointlessly keep running and be miserable and most likely lose Nico to the darkness or have a ceasefire

Unfortunately the ceasefire wasn’t going well. Their mothers weren’t exactly great company. Leslie showed some remorse but tended to constantly pivot towards sweeping up the past and reuniting. Tina on the other hand barely showed any remorse and tended to be highly critical and demanding of Nico. Now Nico who grew up with Tina could see through the façade, could see that Tina was hurting and trying to protect herself by going on the attack so while Nico was pissed she could control it. Karolina on the other hand…..Karolina was the nicest person in the world and everybody who knew her was aware of her endless empathy and kindness towards everybody. But the people who really knew her were aware that if you pushed Karolina too far(which unusually involved being cruel towards someone she loves )she had another side. Her friends called it Bitchy Karolina and you really didn’t want to end up on bad side of Bitchy Karolina

In the rare instances where Karolina would get riled up to such a degree Nico could usually calm her down before an explosion but unfortunately Karolina was already on her fourth glass of wine and she was busy trying to deal with her mother to give Karolina her full attention

She had preparing for explosion (and frankly a small part of her was morbidly fascinated to see it) but it never came instead something much worse happened. There was no shouting, no blow, no remarks that cut to your very soul. Instead Karolina smiled at her A smile Nico recognized very well. It started out slow. A lip bite here, a hair tuck there, a brush of her hand….completely normal things but she did them in such a way that Nico felt like she was losing her mind, especially when she looked into Karolina’s eyes and her sly smile. Tina caught on pretty quickly when she saw Nico’s reaction and she could tell they were all heading for a very very ugly catastrophe

“Karolina I have to go freshen up. Will you join me?” she said quickly looking for a way out of this mess

Karolina removed her hand from her thigh and smiled widely

“Of course Nico”

Nico quickly dragged her to the hallway but seeing as how it was full of people she made a detour to the private bathroom reserved for the VIP custmers. Quickly checking that it was empty she took a deep breath

“Karolina I know that my mother is….wait Karolina no ……stop stop looking at me like this” choked out Nico as she tried to gather her thoughts. Not an easy thing when Karolina was looking at her like a hungry lioness

“How am I looking at you mon amour?”

“Don’t…” whimpered Nico. Not French. Anything but French. Karolina speaking French was too much

“Tes yeux, j'en rêve jour et nuit.”

Nico knew this would end in a disaster but she was a simple mortal woman. How could she resist?

After three heavenly minutes the disaster came in the form of Tina Minoru barging in the bathroom and resulted in Nico and Tina not being able to look at each other in the eyes for the next two weeks, a life time ban from the restaurant, a bruised shoulder from having to jump between her mother and her girlfriend and Karolina cracking a rib from laughing too hard.

It was a disaster but it did result in Tina being so traumatized that she never dared to criticize her in front of Karolina again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun one shot. I had to rush it because my computer is in very bad condition and it's likely that it won't work for long. And seeing as how computer repairs is complicated at best with the quarantine I thought I would publish it while I still can. So sorry for all the spelling/grammar errors


End file.
